Giving Into Temptation
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Set during the scene where Irina Spalko has Indy tied to a chair. Fluffy story, only sex references.


Giving In To Temptation

Indy was tied up in a chair inside Irina Spalko's tent. He was alone... at least until she came in. Irina Spalko strode in on her own. She didn't have any bodyguards and there was no one around to help him. Not that they would anyway, seeing as he was the enemy.

"Bit risky, coming in here by yourself isn't it?" Indy said.

"I do not fear you Dr. Jones" She said cooly. She moved towards him and started to pace around his chair, admiring him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Patience Dr. Jones, patience" She murmured. He felt her put her hands on his shoulders and start to massage them gently. It felt good after sitting up in a chair for so long, his neck had started to hurt. She was hitting all of the right places with her fingertips.

"Now, Dr. Jones, while I have you nice and relaxed, we can have a nice little... conversation" She whispered in his ear.

"Mmmhmm..." He murmured, still enjoying his massage. She leaned down and started to gently place light, slow kisses onto his neck and shoulders. He didn't resist so she continued.

"You know Dr. Jones, you are incredibly handsome and sexy. I could kiss you and touch you all day if you let me" She whispered in his ear, gently nibbling on the lobe as she finished her sentence. He could feel her warm breath tickling the back of his neck as she continued to massage her shoulders. He turned his head and tried to place gentle kisses on her hands but she removed them.

"Ah ah ah! You're not allowed to touch me... yet" She whispered. She moved around and sat opposite him in a chair. She rested her feet on his foot rest.

"You are a nasty minx aren't you?" He murmured with a small smirk on his face. She knew exactly what she was doing. She smiled.

"Would you like some vodka?" She asked.

"No thank you, not keen on it" He said.

"Hmm... okay" She said, pouring herself a glass. She took a sip, looking into his eyes the entire time. He stared back at her.

"You know Spalko, you're very pretty. Beautiful in fact. Maybe the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" He grinned. She downed the rest of her vodka.

"Why thank you Dr. Jones, I don't think I've ever been told that before" She said.

"A woman of your beauty should be told that all the time" He said.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve by flattering me?" She asked, downing another glass of vodka.

"Nothing in particular" He said. She put her glass down and got up. She lifted herself onto his chair and placed her knees either side of his so that she was kneeling over him. She ran her hands up and down his chest, tearing it open slighly so that she could kiss his bare chest. He wanted to touch her so badly. She ran her tongue from the bottom of his stomach to his chin before kissing along his jawline and neck. Then she looked into his eyes as she ran her nose down his nose.

"So, so handsome and seductive" She whispered. She captured his lips in hers and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She felt him kissing back just as passionately.

"When is it my turn?" He whispered breathlessly when they pulled away.

"Your turn for what?" She asked.

"To pleasure you" He smiled.

"You want to pleasure me?" She asked. He nodded. Her eyes lit up.

"Hmmm... okay, you'd better be good" She whispered.

"Oh don't worry I will be. Untie me" He said. She looked unsure but remembered the thousands of soldiers she had waiting outside to capture him if he tried to escape. She untied him and let his hands run free. To her surprise he pulled her in for another kiss, running his fingers through her silky smooth jet black hair. He ran his hands down her back and cupped his hands on her rear making her squeal a little.

"Dr. Jones!" She whispered. He put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, just enjoy it" He whispered. He kissed her neck, gently nipping and nibbling now and again. She seemed to love having her neck kissed so he continued. She liked it when he gently twirled his tongue around her larynx. It sent tingles down her spine, causing her to bite her lip. He traced the outline of her throat with his tongue before moving to kiss along her collarbone. She had such a lovely scent and feel to her skin. He sucked on her ear lobe and around the outside of her ear.

"So Irina, are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Hmmmm... what do you think?" She asked.

"You aren't are you?" He grinned.

"I'm thirty six Dr. Jones, I should hope that I have done it by now" She said.

"I guess so" He said. He popped open the buttons on her gimnasterka to reveal her bra. He started to kiss her chest and clevage. She moaned quietly to herself making him smile. He nipped and kissed up and down her flat stomach. He twirled his tongue around her belly button. He smiled as she buried her nose into his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"Dr. Jones?" Irina said.

"Yes beautiful?" He replied.

"Look, I'm not a slut and I don't have sex with someone unless you know... I'm certain we have a future together. I don't think it would be fair to lead you on any further so do you mind if we just kiss and cuddle for a while?" She asked. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Of course, you don't have to do anything you don't want to" He said, wrapping his arms around her. So for the rest of the night she just sat on his lap and kissed him while he kissed her.


End file.
